1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to protective covers, and more particularly, to a system including a cover adapted to protect the engaging surface of a receiver or emitter, and having an active material actuator drivenly coupled to the cover.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Receivers and Emitters, such as object detection devices, utilize covers to protect their engaging surfaces (i.e., a surface directed towards the target, object, or condition, through which the device typically operates, such as the lens of a camera) from direct exposure to undesirables and/or damaging conditions. For example, cameras, whether stand alone or housed within a carrier, such as a vehicle, typical include a shutter operable to protect the lens from scratching when not in use. Methods of deploying these covers have likewise been developed to facilitate protection and increase effectiveness.
Various concerns relating to conventional covers, however, remain in the art. In automotive settings, for example, covers are typically opened electro-mechanically, thereby requiring the use of a motor. It is appreciated that the motors involved therewith increase the weight, volume, cost, noise production, and likelihood of failure of the system. Where ice, snow, wax or dirt accumulation is encountered, for example, conventional covers may be precluded from opening or may otherwise become dysfunctional. As a result, the critical function performed by the object detection device may be prevented.